


Damn Son

by sublimevoide



Series: KLance Modern/Family AU thingY? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HOW DOES ONE TAGGGG, I dun want to tag without giving shit away, I think I did this right?, Katnined helped???? Sort of, Lets just leave it at fluff, M/M, OOC, YAY FOR OFF TRACK TAGGING, according to Katnined anyways, and multi lingual children, and sqealing, and writer, but its Manly™, go check her out, i really gotta work on writing characters in character, ill leave that to my other fics, im sorry, just gave me motivation to post, like suffocating fluff, major fluff, not really - Freeform, oh well, probably not, she sort of betad, she’s a really good friend, she’s in a lot of fandoms, this is so stupid, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fluff we all need” - Katnined</p><p>Oh and is she right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Son

Lance shifted nervously in his seat. He was currently in a prestigious restaurant with his boyfriend Keith.  Unlike most of their usual outings, Lance had the intentions of making Keith his fiancee tonight. He had everything planned out previous, him going as far as to make reservations two weeks in advance to make sure he got a table. As they finished their meals, Lance finally spoke up.

"Hey, Keith? I've been thinking. You know, my abuela always said," Hay alguien para cada uno, alguien que deben pasar el resto de su vida." That roughly translates to," there is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with." Keith, I really think you're that person. " Lance drew in and exhaled a large breath before kneeling and opening a small black box."¿Te casas conmigo?"

"Lance, you're a dork, you know that?" Keith choked on his words as tears came to his eyes. He was so happy, and the ring was perfect. It had two gemstones, one a bright ruby and the other a deep sapphire, both sitting upon a rose gold band. It was simple but elegant at the same time, and Keith absolutely loved it.

Lance, on the other hand, was sort of confused. "So... Are you marrying me?" He asked tentatively and already starting to brace himself for a rejection.

"Yes yes yes, dangsin-eun babo, yes!" Keith squealed (it was totally manly) as he jumped into Lance's arms and sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might continue this with children, or other characters. Lemme know what you think. Also, I might have another series going, this one more angsty? dark? def depressing. (Also, as we can see, I’m more fit to writing drabbles. No matter how hard I try, I am unable to make a long flowing fic.) I almost forgot this, but ¿Te casas conmigo? means “will you marry me?” in spanish, and dangsin-eun babu means “you idiot” in Korean. I’m probably wrong on that, so corrections are welcome. The title actually originated from my phone autocorrecting “Dangsin” to “Damn Son"


End file.
